villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ace of Clubs
Ace of Clubs is a DC Comics villain, portrayed as a white man with ace of clubs symbol on his chest, hence the name. Amos Fortune, the first Ace As a child, Amos Fortune was the leader of a gang of juvenile delinquents. Later, as an adult, he became obsessed with luck, both good and bad, and discovered the existence of "luck glands" that dictate how a person's luck will run. Upon learning how to control these "luck glands" to manipulate his luck, he gathered his old gang and created the original Royal Flush Gang who battled the Justice League on two occasions. Professor Fortune first met the Justice League trying to remove their "good luck" but was defeated. He remained primarily an enemy of the Justice League, and acted as the leader of the Royal Flush Gang, though he abandoned them soon after. Ace Android The Ace Android is a robot employed by the Royal Flush Gang. The first robot was design by Derek Reston, an industrialist and engineer who was being mind controlled by Hector Hammond. This robot was advanced enough to pass as human, and stood in contact with Reston. It was destroyed by Black Canary's Canary Cry. Like the first human Aces, the Ace Android acted as the leader of the gang. With later models, leadership passed to the King when a robot was employed. Later models were considerably larger and less man-like, and served as muscle. They were usually kept out of the fight until the last moment - like an Ace in the hole - when the gang hoped to press their luck or make their getaway. They get destroyed. A lot. Appearances in other media Ace was one of five children that were taken from their homes and placed in a government-funded facility where they were trained to use their powers for the purpose of being used as weapons. During their late teens, the Joker freed the children and formed them into the Royal Flush Gang team, using four of its team members as interference to prevent the Justice League from defusing all the bombs he had set up in Las Vegas, while using Ace to manipulate the minds of those watching the Justice League in action on television. The Joker claimed that he was immune to Ace's influence because he was already insane, but Batman revealed that the Joker used a neural blocker headband which he removed, enabling Ace to manipulate the Joker's mind to the point of incapacitating him. Ace escaped, but over time her mental powers have increased to the point where she could alter reality. She created a new version of the Royal Flush Gang for them to be her playmates, but instead they chose to battle it out with the Justice League while she holed herself up in a fortress created in a city park, feeling sad and forlorn for the childhood that was taken from her. Amanda Waller of Project Cadmus came onto the scene with the report that with Ace's death, she could create such a psychic backlash that would kill everyone within a distance of miles from her. Batman volunteered to be the one who would use a special device Waller gave him to kill Ace before she died. However, as Batman entered the fortress by Ace's will to let him enter, he chose not to use the device, but instead talked with her and comforted her, letting her know he knows how it felt to lose a childhood. Ace then caused everything she changed with her mind revert back to its original appearance before she died, being carried by a mournful Batman. Powers and Abilities Powers Illusion Casting: Although seemingly harmless by her catatonic appearance, Ace was able to manipulate people's minds simply just by staring at them (whether directly or through any form of visual technology) and drive them to the point of insanity, creating powerful and realistic hallucinations in the minds of her victims. Reality Alteration: Near the point of her death, her powers evolved, resulting in her being able to mentally alter reality. Telekinesis Gallery AClubsIII.jpg AClubsSF.jpg|As seen in Super Friends Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kid Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Delusional Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fanatics Category:In love villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Supernatural Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:On & Off Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Recurring villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Knights Category:Wizards Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Legacy Villains